Enchanting
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: "I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you."


Enchanting

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired, lonely place. Walls on insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face_.

"I'm afraid I don't dance." She said softly, drawing her eyes away from mine.

"Neither do I." I laughed and took her hand. She flinched, but I lead her out onto the balcony.

"You're different." She stated as we stood by the white bench that I had never given a second glance before now.

"So I'm told quite a lot."

She laughed. "I mean, you're not like them, my family, and yours. Everyone in there."

"Yes well, dances aren't really my scene. My parents went as far as to lock my room up so I couldn't escape upstairs."

"You live here? So you're James then. I'm Cassidy." She shivered slightly, and brushed her hand up her arm.

"Would you rather go inside?"

"I'm alright, I like it out here."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

We looked up at the soft lights that illuminated the balcony and some of the garden, contrasting the harsh light of the ballroom.

"Enchanting." She whispered. I could feel her warm breath on my face, u saw her eyes flutter closed and I moved closer to-

"Cassidy dear, there you are. You're father and I are leaving, come along now. Say goodbye to this young man."

"Goodbye James. It was lovely to meet you," she blushed.

I brought her delicate fingers up to my face and gently pressed my lips to them, about to reply when Cassidy's mother whisked the girl away.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew - I was enchanted to meet you._

A painful hour later, all of our guests had left and I was sent up to bed. But I couldn't sleep. It was at least two in the morning when I got out of bed and went out onto the very same balcony that Cassidy and I had stood a mere four hours previous.

I paced up and down, wishing I could see her again. Wishing I could tell her how enchanting she was, more enchanting than the garden ever could be.

I already felt like I'd known her for much longer than I had, we had connected instantly. She was different, we were different - we could be different together, we could be beautiful.

But I had no idea how I could see her again, I could ask my parents, however they had already promised me to another. They wouldn't encourage me to be spending time with a different girl that could steal away my heart.

And already had.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again._

"Cassidy? Why would you want to know about her?" Jessie snarled. We'd just gotten back on good terms and I really didn't want to screw this partnership up. I'd already lost my best friend once through my own stupidity, and I wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Just curious, 'know your enemies' as they say. And what about Botch?"

"They're both arrogant idiots, they think they're so much better than everyone else, and take pleasure in other peoples pain. Especially mine."

She ranted on about the two of then for a while, and I managed to tune her out until she calmed down and went to take a shower. I made a mental note _not_ to ask her about them again.

Once I was sure that the water was flowing from the shower in the bathroom, I stepped out of our room and went outside into what very little ground we had at Team Rocket.

"What are you doing out here? You're meant to be inside in the evenings." A voice said from behind me, making me jump. I turned around and my eyes fell on violet ones.

"Well what are you doing out here?" I countered, faking the confidence I hadn't needed in the few years since I ran away.

"On my way in."

"So was I."

"Alright then."

She made to move, but I grabbed her wrist a little more roughly than I meant to. Her eyes narrowed as I brought her delicate fingers up to my face and gently pressed my lips to them.

I lifted my gaze to meet hers, her eyes had softened and she was gently biting her lip.

_These are the words I held back._

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you."

I dropped her hand and turned around before walking back inside, leaving her staring after me.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

**_ A/n : this song just screams James and Cassidy with my headcanon that Cass comes from a wealthy family too. So yeah this happened, I know its not the best and it needs work done to it, but it was playing over in my head begging to be written and so it was after a few attempts. Reviews are very much appreciated :) _**


End file.
